


[Podfic of] do you fall in love too easily?

by klb



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Maya is a tattoo artist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Riley is a florist, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by BerryliciousCheerio</p><p>Author's summary: "Tattoo Girl is back. Why were you holding a chopstick?"</p><p>or: maya is a super hot tattoo artist attempting to casually seduce riley and riley's super freaked out</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] do you fall in love too easily?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do you fall in love too easily?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989619) by [BerryliciousCheerio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bGirl%20Meets%20World%5d%20do%20you%20fall%20in%20love%20too%20easily.mp3) | **Size:** 10.2 MB | **Duration:** 08:28

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, which can be found in its entirety [here!](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html)


End file.
